


Need

by accelgors



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Around Canon Time Period, But If It's Wrong We Can Just Say That's How It Works In The Future, Highly Self-Indulgent, I Know Nothing About Camboy Websites, M/M, Mini-Fic, This Is What Happens When You Allow Me Near A Keyboard, camboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 10:41:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20062693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accelgors/pseuds/accelgors
Summary: Soldier 76 ends up on a camboy website, and trying it out himself looks surprisingly tempting...He's never made good decisions while horny.





	Need

Jack had to confront a fact about himself: his need for sexual pleasure was becoming desperation.

Sex is a basic biological need, right? It wasn’t that weird. At least, he hoped it wasn’t. He and Vincent had broken up decades ago, and ever since he lost Gabriel, he never had anyone to “experiment” with, either. Sure, there was masturbation, but he was aching for someone else to be there. To see him. To impress them.

As he searched various porn sites, lamenting another night of lonely self-pleasure, he came across something different. 

This site had a directory for camboys. He had known for a while what those were – he’d been around the block – but never watched any himself. So, he clicked on it, and it asked him what age and body type he’d prefer.

Despite the fact that he had just been searching for porn, something about this felt a bit naughty. Like being a teenager looking at gay porn for the first time in his rural Indiana household. It was a thrill he hadn’t had in a while.

For body type, he selected “no preference”, but “age” was an interesting one. The thought of being the creepy old guy watching cams of 20 year olds turned him off quickly, and he selected “30-50”  
The man seemed relatively average – probably in his 40s, brown hair, on the thin side. As he watched the man undress with his ass facing the camera, revealing tight lingerie underwear, he saw a chatbox. 

_Anonymous#104: Take it off already_

_Anonymous#525: what a fucking slut._

_Anonymous#699: Show it off for us_

Jack supposed this would do for another night of masturbation. Right as he was thinking that, though, he looked off to the side and saw a box to the side: “Try it yourself”

It almost felt like it was beckoning to him. There was no way he was that desperate, was he? He eyed the toy that sat in the corner of his room. Would people be interested in seeing him with it?

Worth a shot.

A camera was something that always came in handy – photographic and video evidence was the best kind – so he had a relatively high-quality one in his drawer. He pulled it out. After fiddling with it a bit, he managed to connect the feed to his computer, allowing it to transmit to the screen.

Was he really about to do this? All of his dignity said no. But even the thought of doing it had caused hot desire to pool in his stomach, as he thought of people watching his every move, and finally having some sort of companionship. He considered the possibility of someone recognizing him, and how quickly that would destroy his reputation; still, the risk was kind of a turn on in itself. With his own reckless desire already increasing, he decided to keep his mask viewable during the stream. 

Taking a deep breath, he undressed and turned the camera on. After filling out some forms, the button to start his livestream was right in front of him. With little hesitation, he clicked on it. 

As he lubed up his finger with Vaseline and started to rub the inside of his hole, he watched the chatbox. There must have been some kind of directory or something of the sort, because he got viewers almost immediately. Or maybe the market for older men was just that small.

He wasn’t entirely sure what to do, but decided that it would be best to just keep going as normal. With the addition of further lube, he pushed in a second finger and used a scissoring motion to stretch himself out. No point in stalling. His breath picked up. Damn, this was already hotter than doing it alone. This thought was validated when the first comment in the chatbox showed up.

_Anonymous#932: Damn, he’s desperate_

Well, you’re not wrong.

_Anonymous#142: bet he’d love it if i fucked him right now_

Oh yeah, this was doing it for him. He was rock hard at this point, and decided that the lube he had was enough, although he wasn’t as stretched as usual. Impatience was getting to him, as the desperation that had been building up for years started to come out. He needed this. More than anything.

So, he grabbed the toy at his side. With a bit more lube onto the toy itself, he started to push it inside. He really was tight, but he managed to find the right angle and push it further; and Christ, it felt good. He couldn’t restrain himself from letting out a bit of a squeal.

_Anonymous#395: he’s pretty fucking hot_

_Anonymous#395: wish that were me in his ass right now_

He wished for that, too.

_Anonymous#408: This slut would like it nice and rough._

_Anonymous#408: Bet he’d love it if I pushed his face into the floor and pounded him ass-up_

“God, yes…” Jack moaned. He froze. He wasn’t supposed to actually talk. But his desire continued to build. Communicating made this feel even better. Encouraged, he shoved the toy further inside until he hit his prostate, causing him to thrust his hips upward and groan.

_Anonymous#932: Can’t hold back, huh_

_Anonymous#408: You’d spread your legs for me, wouldn’t you? Let me use you?_

“I’d love that so much…” Once you got him started, it was impossible to stop. He couldn’t think of anything other than pleasing these men. Maybe he was a slut. He sat down on the dildo and started to ride it up and down.

_Anonymous#142: wanna suck my dick too, slut?_

“Yes. Please.” Sweat dripped down his forehead.

_Anonymous#408: Hey 142_

_Anonymous#408: I could fuck his ass, and you could fuck his mouth at the same time_

That was too much. Any restraint he had was gone now. “Please!” He shouted. “I’d beg for it.” Increasing his speed on the toy, he felt himself leaking precum.

_Anonymous#142: i like the sound of that. guess he does too_

_Anonymous#395: can I use his ass afterwards?_

_Anonymous#408: We can all fill him with cum. He better fucking keep it in there, too._

“I’ll do whatever you want. Just please fuck me. I need it.” Jack reached towards his cock. With how sensitive he already was, just touching it sent pleasure tingling across his spine. He panted, tongue sticking out of his mouth.

_Anonymous#932: What a good boy_

He shivered. “Yeah. I’m a good boy.” He said in a higher pitch than normal; more of a squeak than a sentence.

_Anonymous#142: i’ll cum on his face. if he doesn’t swallow i’ll punish him hard_

“I’d swallow it. It’d taste so good.” It didn’t even feel like it was him saying these things. But he was close.

_Anonymous#408: I’ll tell you when to come. If you do it too early, I won't come back._

“No! Please!” He begged.

_Anonymous#395: wow. _

_Anonymous#408: Fine. _

_Anonymous#408. Be a good boy and come for me._

Without any further prompting, a combination of a final stroke and a final push sent him over the edge, and he had the most intense orgasm he’d had in years, spraying all over the floor and past the towel that he had set down. Removing the toy from his ass, he collapsed on the floor, panting.

_Anonymous#408: See you again soon, new pet. _

_Anonymous#408 has left the channel._

_Anonymous#395 has left the channel._

_Anonymous#142 has left the channel. _

_Anonymous#932 has left the channel._

Time to end the stream.

After catching his breath, he realized how humiliating what he just did was. All of his dignity had been destroyed just from his own libido. But he couldn’t deny how amazing it felt, and how special it made him feel for those people to all want him and find him sexy.

He told himself it was only one time. But in truth, he might end up doing it again later.


End file.
